dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Babi Ngepet
Babi Ngepet is the first ghost encountered in the game after the "Private Number" cutscene. Origin Babi Ngepet is is a boar or swine demon in Javanese mythology. According to local myth, the creature is believed to be the manifestation of a person practising black magic. It is a kind of magic to help people become rich instantly, but in exchange they must sacrifice their humanity, allow themselves to be transformed into a boar. The human-animal transformation is similar to shapeshifting or the werewolf concept in the West. The myth told about a man enveloped in black robes before miraculously turning into this creature. After the transformation, the boar demon roams around the village, scratching its body against the wall, door, cupboard, or furniture. Magically the belongings of the villagers, such as money, gold, and jewellery will disappear and magically carried away by Babi Ngepet. If the mission was successful, when Babi Ngepet safely returns home and transforms back into human form, the black robes will be filled with the stolen money or jewellery. The person that practices Babi Ngepet black magic needs assistance from another person. The assistant's task is to stay home and guard the lit candle floating on a basin of water, while Babi Ngepet is in action. If the fire on the candle is shaking, fading or almost out, it is the sign that Babi Ngepet is in danger. Another myth said if the fire on the candle is out, the person that practices Babi Ngepet can't return to his human form and trapped forever in his boar form. Game Linda encounters Babi Ngepet in a hallway on the first floor. She finds it laying on the ground, but will stand up and attack her when she tries to take the school key from its neck. After she obtains the scissors from the Scissor Phantom, she will find it laying on the ground again in a room with broken walls and gets a chance to cut the key loose from its neck with scissors to make her way towards escape. Appearance Babi Ngepet takes the appearance of a boar-like creature, albeit much larger and ferocious looking. When looking at it with the bare human eye, the Babi Ngepet just looks like a regular large boar. When seen through the IrisPhone, it attains a human-like face instead of a regular boar snout, as well as muddy-colored skin and a bloody mouth. Strategy Nothing is particularly special about the Babi Ngepet's fighting strategies. Keep your distance with phone ready, and hit it once the screen is distorted. After three shots, you can drive its away as easily as taking a walk in a park. Another way is to lure it into a room. While Babi Ngepet is stuck into a door, take its picture just one time to drive it away. If can't take a good picture, you can temporarily find refuge by climbing up stairs and waiting until you feel it's safe. You will not encounter Babi Ngepet on second floor as it only patrolling on the first floor. You can also tell if its in close proximity if you hear snorting or the jingling of the keys around its neck. Skills and Abilities Contrary the other ghosts, Babi Ngepet doesn't disappear and reappear. It mainly attacks Linda by ramming into her and knocking her down. Although not shown in the game, it also has the power to drain money from surrounding houses. Trivia * Babi Ngepet is the one of the ghosts that can't be killed. * As Babi Ngepet tries to run away after Linda takes its picture three times, its body will eventually shrink. Gallery 2014-05-16 00008.jpg babi.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:Hostile